Let's Go (Revenge Of The Women)
by Krillhan
Summary: Well The story is kinda graphic violence, and couple of cuss words.


Let's Go (Revenge of the Women)  
  
  
Krillin was sitting under a tree resting and fishing when Babba came floating at top speed at him. Krillin sat up to her screaming get up shorty. "What is it Babba?" Krillin asked, and she showed him something more horrific than he had ever seen. "No, this can't be." Krillin said, looking at the images in the crystal ball. He then threw up, and flew off towards the origin of these disturbing pictures. After only a few minutes he was there, a site of brutal murders. Tien, was lying against a rock with out a head or an arm. Chaozu had Tien's arm rammed through his chest. Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha looked as though they were trying to protect Gohan and Piccolo who were both face down in puddles of blood. Goku was still alive; barely. All he said was "This is your fault. You did not get here quick enough to help our friends." Goku stopped because his breathing had.  
  
  
"NNNOOOOO" Krillin sat up screaming from the tree which he had been sleeping under the whole time. Then, he saw Babba about 1/2 mile out streaming after him. He thought for a moment and then flew to the spot in his dream, before Babba could tell him what he already knew. Krillin reaching this spot even faster than he had in his dream, looked down to see Piccolo and Gohan fighting some invisible enemy. He thought they were Shadow Sparring, something they had just recently come up with. But then he got hit with one of those shadows. He reacted quickly enough to grab on to his mysterious assailant, pulling off a suit that had made them undetectable by sight alone. Krillin however, did not react quickly enough to not get hit by this guy again. Or woman as it were, he was shocked. It was Lunch, Krillin remembering what had happened earlier in his dream was not going to discriminate against whom he was and punched her in the gut.  
  
"Gohan" Goku yelled, as he, Yamcha, Chaozu, Tien, and Vegeta were showing up out of the shadows. They then saw the condition of Piccolo and Gohan whom had been fighting with these warriors for quite some time. "Goku, Vegeta help them." Krillin yelled, "Chaozu, Tien, Yamcha split up." Krillin said, hoping that these fighters had a designated plan as how to defeat the others. They apparently had, but not in the way that most might think, attack a certain fighter. And so they did, all except Krillin, he was the wild card they had not anticipated. "Why did Babba not destroy him?" one of the fighters asked another, Piccolo heard this and thought for a moment. "That's Chi-Chi's voice!" Piccolo yelled, and they all looked around. Except Tien, he was going to the aid of Lunch. "She's mine." Krillin yelled, and went to take her out of the fight as quick as possible. But Tien decided to intervene, and Lunch noticed this. She grabbed Tien's arm, ripped it off and kicked his head clean off. Before anyone could even scream, Lunch taking all of this in stride, as if she had done this many times before, threw the arm into Chaozu's chest. The others however were more stunned than they had anticipated, and the Z fighters, grabbed them and unmasked them. "Alright, now you all die before they do again." Krillin yelled, and kicked one of them in the head. Punched another in the face, and was going to head-butt so badly as to put them in a coma. But Goku grabbed his head.  
  
  
"Goku, what the hell is wrong with you?" Krillin asked angered by Goku's stupidity. "It's Chi-Chi" Goku said softly, "Chi-Chi how could you do this?" Goku asked unmasking his wife. "What now you are the only ones who can be heartless killers?!" she said as she glared toward Vegeta and Piccolo. "You have no idea how many times we thought you were dead and you ignored us like nothing." She said, as Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin unmasked the others. Bulma, Lunch, Chi-Chi, and 18 sat there with looks of bloodlust in their eyes. "You have all left us while you MEN went and did the fighting, well I will tell you, I have had enough." Bulma said, "You kill two of my friends, to say you feel abandoned." Yamcha yelled, "That's not all." 18 said, as she and the other women caught the fighters off guard immediately going after Piccolo and Gohan. Krillin remembering how they died, stopped the attack. He also got sent through a tree. Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha formed a triangle around the two fighters. "You are mine monkey boy." Bulma yelled, Vegeta and Goku did not know who she was attacking until she kicked Goku in the head.  
  
  
Krillin woke up ten minutes later with Chi-Chi, Bulma, Lunch, and 18 standing over him. All of them had blood stained clothing on, which Krillin knew none of which was theirs. Krillin jumped up, but was grabbed and restrained by them against the tree next to the tree he had just gone through. "He saw each of them in the same spot he had in the dream. "How could you do this to them?" Krillin asked, "We all saved your lives several times. With out us you would be dead." He finished by catching a jab to the stomach. Krillin started crying, not by pain enflicted by the punch. But by the fact that he knew what was going to happen and had done nothing to stop it. "What's the matter poor little baby got his friends killed?" Bulma asked, "No, I did not you witch." Krillin said enrgaged while raising his head. He kicked off of Lunch and punched Bulma, Chi-Chi then tackled him, and 18 hit him. "Tell me one thing, and do me one favor before I die." Krillin said, "How were you given such power?" he asked, "I will answer that for you." Bulma said, "We went into the mountains of Zumite Zubri, and found an old perverted mystic who gave us these powers, in exchange to us naked." She said with a shiver going down her spine.  
  
  
"Now the favor, give me the chance my friends had. Let me die fighting next to my friends." Krillin requested, to which they agreed, "You have 5 seconds to get ready." Chi-Chi said, Krillin got up and ready to fight, when the women came after not 2 seconds later. "Oh Shi----" he said, and he jumped out of the way of a round house, was graised by an uppercut, and finally kneed in the stomach. As they prepared to all out kill beat him to death he walked to the place of his friends death, got into a fighting that he and Goku had so many times to defeat many foes that were much stronger than they. They then came at him and beat him so badly he died, after only a few seconds. Krillin landed next to Goku, and looked to his friend with the same lifeless look Goku gave him.  
  
  
  
The End.   
  
  



End file.
